Kamping Trip
by StarscreamsSlut
Summary: Surge gets herself and Raiden into a huge mess because she can't keep her ho mouth shut. (Stryker's Dad belongs to my bff a-sorceress-girl :') )[Raiden x OC. References to daddy kink. who knows what the future will bring]


The soft clack of stilettos hitting cobblestone echoed through the stillness of the night. It was dark, with only a soft glow of candles and the occasional strike of lightning illuminating the stormy sky. Surge was no stranger to these scared grounds, but tonight was no booty call. She stopped. A sigh escaped the queen's lips, embarrassed of the disaster she had got herself into and wondering if there was still time to leave and save face. She turned to leave and walked not even two steps before a bright light stopped her in her tracks. Raiden, the god of thunder (and also her fuck buddy), manifested himself in front of her.

"Leaving so soon?" the god asked, hands on his hips.

"Raiden, I-, ah, hey babe. Long time no see," stammered Surge, brushing her damp bangs to the side nonchalantly. ' _Shit_ ,' she thought. ' _Too fuckin' late now._ "

"Come, let's get you out of his rain. What brings you here tonight?" Raiden threw an arm on her shoulder and began to walk towards the temple.

"Oh, you know. The usual."

Surge may have been great in kombat, great at ruling, and great in bed but she was not great at lying. Unfortunately for her, Raiden was great at reading through people's bullshit.

"Surge, you are acting strangely. What seems to be troubling you?"

"Nothing that some dicks won't fix."

"Surge." The god stopped and looked down at her, folding his arms. He knew her too well at this point, and he knew if she really wanted him she would've already had him. She felt hot under his bright blue gaze. She hated it, but it was time to fess up.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but it's kinda a long story. Can I take you up on that 'let's get you out of the rain' offer first?" Surge said. Raiden nodded and they walked towards the temple together.

Once inside, Surge sat on the floor next to the hearth in hopes of drying off. Raiden poured them both a cup of tea and sat down beside her. She cozied up beside Raiden, momentarily forgetting all about what brought her here.

"What's on your mind," Raiden said.

"How much I wanna take these cold, wet clothes off and have you warm me u-"

"No," he interrupted sternly.

"You're no fun," she sighed, putting her cup down. "Okay so don't be mad-"

Raiden sighed. He already knew this was going to be a wild ride.

"So you know Stryker's dad right?"

(A/N: Stryker's dad is, _obviously_ , the father of Kurtis Stryker. He's got a real name but he loves his son so much that after Kurtis was born he just started referring to himself as 'Stryker's dad.' Everyone calls him that. He's one of Surge's closest Earthrealm friends that she doesn't fuck because he is so pure. Like, super pure- to the point where it is uncertain of whether Kurtis was conceived in a conventional way. But we'll meet him later. [Stryker's dad belongs to my bff a-sorceress-girl uwu])

The thunder god nodded, so she continued.

"Well like, we were talking today and he told me he's planning this camping trip right. He said he wants to do something special for all the tournament dads and their kids. There's always so much fighting and stuff he wants them all to get together and enjoy nature or some shit. So he's having this like, father/kid camping shit and wants to invite like, you know, Johnny and Kenshi and Jax and shit. We don't camp on Hoennia so I was like, 'Oh, I've never been camping before that sounds real fun. I hope you guys have fun.' And he's like 'Oh, well you should come! And bring your father! We'll have so much fun!' And-"

"Surge, does your friend know that there are no paternal figures in your realm," Raiden interrupted.

"Hold up, babe I'm getting to it," she told him. "Yeah, so I'm like. 'My father?' Like, I was confused. And then he goes, 'Yeah, you and Raiden should definitely come.'"

"By the elder gods, are you telling me you're with child?" Raiden gasped.

"Wh-? Oh, shit, no, god, no. The fuck lead you to that conclusion? You know I'm on the pill. Raiden, let me finish. So, yeah. Stryker's dad was like 'Yeah, you two are so cute together! You're such a daddy's girl.'"

" _Oh no_."

"Right? So like, uh… I guess… Stryker's dad overheard me calling you 'daddy' once or twice… And… he thinks you're my actual father," Surge finished.

Raiden was silent for a moment, part disbelief and part embarrassment.

"You didn't correct him?" he asked, rubbing his temples.

"I couldn't! I wanted to, but he's so pure! I can't ruin that for him! Raiden, I have never seen this man disappointed and I don't want to be the first. I need you to go camping or whatever with me, for him. Play along, it's just for a few days."

"Surge, I don't know if that's a sound idea. I'm fairly certain at this point the other kombatants know about us. We'll only be making a fool out of your friend's innocence."

"Oh, relax. Everyone else knows how he is, they'll play along too. So, you wanna go?" Surge wrapped her arms around Raiden. " _It will be fun~. We can share a tent~."_

"I'll consider it. You're going to be the end of me."

Surge laughed and planted a kiss on the god's cheek. Raiden could already tell this camping trip would be a lot more work than relaxation.


End file.
